


Forgotten Colours

by actuallaurahollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallaurahollis/pseuds/actuallaurahollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where you start seeing colour once you meet your soul mate. I'm a sucker for these kind of things. "For as long as Carmilla could remember, the world was a mix of black and white, a spectrum of grey. It was no different when she first stepped into her newest dorm room at Silas. She had fun with her tiny roommate, knowing that smirking in just the right way would send the Nancy Drew wannabe up the wall. All was going well, and would have continued to be that way; if it hadn’t have been for that goddamned pillow... little did Carmilla know that the sunshine yellow pillow was only the start to her colourful and dreadful downfall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Another soul mate AU... I'm a sucker for these things. So let me know what you think, and I'll continue if you guys like it! Note: I am Australian. So for me, colour is spelt colour. Thanks :D

For as long as Carmilla could remember, the world was a mix of black and white, a spectrum of grey. Perhaps at some point there had been colour- the deep luscious red of the blood she had drunk, the blue-tinged glint of the stars she cherished- but that was a lifetime ago. Too many lifetimes ago. It was something that she had accepted as time flew by, embraced it even. It was easier to live for centuries when there weren’t bright and enticing colours to distract her.

            It was no different when she first stepped into her newest dorm room at Silas. She had fun with her tiny roommate, knowing that smirking in just the right way would send the Nancy Drew wannabe up the wall. Riling her up was honestly too easy, and she had lived long enough to know that that the scrunched up face she made when she was angry really _was_ quite cute. She was young, and even more naive then the other youths, though this only seemed to add the strange attraction that Carmilla held for her uptight roommate. But she knew she would never act on it, in fact, she wouldn’t have even thought about it; if it hadn’t have been for that goddamned pillow.  

            She didn’t know how, or why, or even specifically _when,_ but suddenly it was there. It had just been a normal day and she was lounging on her bed reading one of her favourites when she glimpsed it in her periphery. Her breath caught in her throat. _No… that’s not possible._

            But apparently it was, because it was there in all its fluffy yellow glory. _Yellow._ She glanced around the room quickly, but nothing else had changed- only her tiny roommate’s _bright sunshine yellow_ pillow. Slowly, as if she might frighten the colour away, she lifted herself off her own bed and crept quietly to the impossible, illogical, strange _thing._ Its scent wafted to her even as she stood over it- cookies, paper, chocolate… Laura. Carmilla reached out, her fingers trailing circles along the soft fabric, finally clutching the side of it and lifting it up. She buried her face into it and inhaled deeply, a small smile of content blooming- it smelt wonderful. She pulled it away from her face, far enough that she could admire the soft golden colour. It was beautiful, and for a moment she couldn’t help but feel sadness for all the times she had missed seeing this eloquent and bright colour.

            Carmilla grinned. She couldn’t help it, and it was stuck on her face as she trailed back to her own bed and flopped down on it, clutching the pillow. She closed her eyes, turning to the wall so when her roommate returned she wouldn’t see the faint smile that Carmilla fell asleep with.

 

*

 

She thought it would stop there. Boy, how wrong was she. The sunshine yellow pillow was only the start to Carmilla’s colourful and dreadful downfall.

The implications of the fact that she could actually _see_ colour only hit her when she woke up the following afternoon. And suddenly everything hurt a whole lot more. How could she have let this happen again? A small, hopeful, young part of her stirred inside, rejoiced even. But no, that can’t happen. Not again. Not after Elle.

The door swung open, and Carmilla didn’t even have to look up to know that it was her roommate. She could practically feel the excitement emitting off her in waves, and if the small muffled squeals were any indication, it wasn’t going to cease soon. With a sigh, she lifted her head off her pillow and looked at her roommate as apathetically as possible.

“Who gave you a lifetime supply of cookies?”

She saw the girl’s entire body stiffen, and slowly she turned to face Carmilla.

“Hey… uh… didn’t notice you were there.” She said nervously, slowly wringing her hands. Her face seemed strained as if she was trying to stop herself from completely beaming (it wasn’t working).

“It looks like you swallowed a bag of kittens, cupcake.”

She laughed, which was a bit more then surprising. In an attempt to seem disinterested, the vampire picked up a book and opened to a random page, skimming the words while keeping her attention on her roommate. When Laura saw this, and thought that her annoying roommate wasn’t paying attention to her anymore, she let a grin slip out. She lied down on the bed and twiddled her thumbs as she tried to stop smiling (she wasn’t really trying- she was _really_ damn happy). Carmilla tried to ignore it. She really did.

“Okay, whatever _this_ is,” she said as she gestured to the other girl, “it needs to stop. If you have to say it out loud, please do so sooner then later. I have a lot of things to do today, and I don’t need your extreme optimism getting in the way of that.”

Laura’s smile didn’t even falter. At this point Carmilla was starting to get worried. Usually, between the apathy and general snark, Carmilla would have successfully accomplished pulling out that bunched up face she found so funny. Not this time apparently. Her roommate sat up, still grinning (but biting her bottom lip in a way that Carmilla really couldn’t help but linger on) and started tapping the bed frame frantically with her fingers.

“Okay. Alright. You are probably the last person to care but… I don’t know who else to tell and I really need to say it and oh my god I can’t believe this is happening I mean I read about it as a kid and I was _so excited_ for the day it would happen to me but maybe there was a part of me that always thought it would just never happen but it has and-“

“Breathe, cupcake. What the hell are you rambling on about?”

“I can see colour!”

She didn’t stop there.

“I… I think its Danny. Oh my gosh. It has to be Danny right? It can’t be anyone else. I haven’t met anybody else… she’s the only person I’ve seen enough of in the last week that could, well, be my soul mate. Holy crap, I’ve met my soul mate.” Suddenly a look of dread overcame her, “And the first time I properly met her was with fish in my hair!”

The girl flopped down on her bed, burying her head into the remaining pillow. Carmilla forced herself to look away. So Laura thought that Danny was her soul mate. That’s good. That’s probably good.

Why did it have to feel so very _not good?_

“Well congratulations cutie, maybe you’ll be out of my hair sooner then expected.”

The girl lifted her head enough to look at Carmilla with incredulity.

“Can’t you at least pretend to happy for someone for all of five minutes?”

Maybe it was the way she was looking at her, almost pleadingly for just some normal roommate interaction, or maybe it was the fact that she was- well- her soul mate, but Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to think of some snarky comeback to annoy her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled sincerely, “really cupcake, I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.”

Laura seemed almost taken aback by the reply, but nodded thankfully and smiled.

“Well thanks… um, I’m going to go have a shower.” She glanced at the pillow that the vampire had taken but didn’t comment, only seeming to revel in its golden colour the same way Carmilla had only hours beforehand. She walked off, and Carmilla couldn’t help but stare because Laura is so many colours and so many things that she can’t have. And maybe there’s a shadow of her heart breaking in her chest because she knows the only thing she can do is stay away. Stay away from a person who’s soul matched hers. Who was young and naïve, who was full of a hope Carmilla hadn’t possessed ever since she had first seen colour (it was the colour brown, the eyes of her first love).

She remembered what happened the first time. She knew what her Mother would do, what the universe would do. So she would stay away from this brilliant shining girl, because she was a star that had so many happy years ahead of her, and Carmilla was a black hole- a monster- wrecking havoc on everything she touched. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let me know what you think so I know if to continue or not. Thanks :D


End file.
